


The Switch

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, there's multiple versions of jack and pitch around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Jack and his cousin decide to switch places for an afternoon
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing that alerted Pitchiner that something was wrong had been when Jack had shuffled into the room. Now, the act itself was completely normal (in fact, it was to be expected at this point); but it was the eyes that were wrong. They looked at Pitchiner with a strange, different sort of hunger.

“Hey.” The word was murmured, but instead of sounding unsure of the very act of greeting, Jack sounded _husky_ and _needy_ (and not in the ‘I don’t know what to do here someone help’ way, but in the other, more sexual way).

A dry wheeze came out of Pitchiner’s mouth as Jack shuffled across the room to _sit in his lap_. Jack _never_ did that before (not willingly, at least; there had been plenty a time when Pitchiner had had to cradle the tiny person in his arms just to elicit _something_ out of the boy). A second alarm bell rang through his mind, but like the one before, it was lost in the mush that was becoming his train of thought.

“So, I, uhm..” Jack curled up close, his eyes screaming with _cute_ and _sexy_ that Pitchiner almost swallowed his tongue, his throat had gone so dry. “There was, uh… Piki, he…”

“”Hungh.” Speech failed him as Jack shuffled _in his lap_ nervously, like he wasn’t sure how to proceed or what to say. That at least, was one of the few things that was completely and utterly normal in this Twilight Zone he had found himself in.

A hand reached up along his chest and Pitchiner feels a chill hand slide across his torso and _holy god_ the hand was _diving under his shirt_ and he couldn’t think because _Jack was feeling him up everything was wrong with the world_ , Pitchiner couldn’t think and his brain had just blown a gasket as a suspiciously sounding Proto-like giggle escaped his mouth.

“Jack!” The boy in his lap squeaks, and the hand freezes in place as the boy become a statue. In the doorway Pyotr is standing there in a suit cut so close to his body and so darkly black it was as though the shadows themselves had aligned themselves into clothing on the man, with…

Pitchiner’s brain decides to save itself, crashing and imploding with such speed he’s left staring, mouth agape, as the Anti-Jack is _hiding_ behind Pyotr _curled into_ that too-large leather jacket with an expression he recognizes as being eternally on Jack.

“Hey, Pyotr,” Jack waves, finally moving as he greets the man with a nervous smile. “Hey, cuz. How’s, uh…”

“I’m, I just… he, Pyotr, uh…” the Anti-Jack manages to get out, before he quails under the intense gazes of everyone in the room.

“ _Must_ you do this?” Pyotr’s angry expression fades into one of deep betrayal. “You are _mine_ , child, body and soul. This, this… _imposter_ cousin of yours is no substitution for _you_ , Jack.”

Idly, Pitchiner noted that the Anti-Jack’s tattoos, which could barely be seen in the shadows of the too-large jacket, were smudged and blurred, and there were bags under his eyes…

“C'mon, I was just curious, y'know?” the Anti-Jack – for it is indeed the Anti-Jack – said from his place on Pitchiner’s lap. “My cousin’s not getting some by _any_ of these guys, and I just wanted to… speed thing along a little, that’s all. Grease the wheels, y'know?”

Pyotr snarls, shoving Jack into Pitchiner’s lap while yanking the Anti-Jack out of it. The two vanished so fast that it takes several moments for Pitchiner to realize that they had left.

“I, uh…. sorry,” Jack said as he (very, very) hesitantly reached up to pat Pitchiner on the shoulder. “I am so… he was just… persuasive I don’t…”

Pitchiner’s brain breaks a little more.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe he should have noticed when Jack, his muse, his pale blond god in oversized sweaters, sauntered into the room (well, it was enough of a hip sway in the shuffling that for Jack, it counted as sauntering).

“Piki, hey, I…” Jack can barely get the words out, he’s so flustered, and Piki thinks that the deep blush covering Jack’s everything (or at least, he likes to think it covers everything, as there’s so little of Jack’s skin visible to the outside world) is the most adorable thing in the world when… “I think I might, I mean I, uh… w-well, I think I’m starting to… Ifeel _things_ wheneverIseeyou.”

It takes a moment (0.038 seconds, to be exact, but Piki’s not counting) before the exact words sink in and his train of thought skips the tracks, threatening to derail.

“I- you- feel- what?” Okay, so maybe it wasn’t so much _threatening_ to derail than it was in the process of derailing and was crashing and exploding rather spectacularly, in his addled opinion. Of course, with his previous train of thought derailed so, a new one was created in its place, and with it Piki was quick to regain his composure – and assure Jack that it was _completely alright_ , and that he was perfectly content with this sudden alteration to their relationship. “Well, I’m sure that whatever feelings that are coursing through you right now are _perfectly_ normal, so why don’t the two of us just…”

All while this was being said, Piki and Jack had slowly moved ever closer until Jack was drawn into a kiss. All trains of thought crashed and burned simultaneously as Piki’s brain nearly melted because _Jack was reciprocating_ and _it was_ _ **damn good**_. There was a sort of wheezing noise that Piki barely recognized as emanating from himself as Jack pulled away briefly, looking around the room with a terrified look upon his face that just broke Piki’s self-control as he dived into a deep kiss that sent him reeling because _Jack’s tongue was participating_ and _kissing back_ and _the things that tongue was doing was illegal_ and _what was that metal thing in Jack’s tongue is that a_ _ **piercing–**_

Wait.

Piercing.

Reciprocation.

Realization came thundering down upon him and a single word was hissed, heavy with the invocation of the unholy that it stood for.

“ _Anti-Jack_.”

The now-named Anti-Jack froze, before pulling back and giving Piki a wry half-smile. 

“So _that’s_ the kind of kissing Jack’s been getting? I approve.”


End file.
